List of programs broadcast by Teletoon (Latin America)
This is a list of programs broadcast by''' Teletoon (Latin America), a Latin America television channel. Programs '''Note: * = Original series Teletoon *31 Minutos (both 2003 original and 2014 revival) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Atomic Puppet* (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Beyblade: Burst *Camp Lakebottom* (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Clarence (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series (Premiere June 2017) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (starting with the second season/reruns) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere Season September 4, 2017) *El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *El Chavo del 8 (animated version) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *Freaktown* *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures *I Am Franky (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Justice League Action *Las Aventuras de Hijitus *Mighty Magiswords (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Otra semana en Teletoon* *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Pretty Cure (both 2004 original and 2018 revival) **Pretty Cure Max Heart (Premiere April 2018) *Power Rangers (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Steven Universe (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Supernoobs* (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The Loud House (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 original and 2016 revival) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Uncle Grandpa (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *We Bare Bears (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans Go! (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Adventure Time (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The Amazing World of Gumball (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Counterfeit Cat* (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere May 10, 2017) *Monica's Gang (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (exclusive in Brazil) *WarioWare: The Animated Series *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong* (Premiere July 9, 2017) *Zig and Sharko (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Shorts (Teletoon Extra!) **Chanchi Perri (exclusive in Chile and Argentina) **What-a-Cartoon! **The Powerpuff Girls (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **DC Super Hero Girls (also on Cartoon Network Latin America and Boomerang Latin America) **Clarence (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Descendants: Wicked World (also on Disney Channel Latin America) **Mighty Magiswords (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **We Bare Bears (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Uncle Grandpa (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) Teletoon por la Noche (Teletoon at Night) *South Park *Samurai Jack (both 2001 original and 2017 revival) *Regular Show *Vete a la Versh *Ren and Stimpy (both 1991 original and 2003 revival) *Vulgarcito *Negas *Descontrol (exclusive in Mexico) *Where Are the Toons Now? *El Sorprendente Ombligo de Edgar (exclusive in Chile and Argentina) *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *The Cartoon Chronicles of Conroy Cat/Toons These Days *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy *American Dad! *The Cleveland Show *Alejo y Valentina *HuevoCartoon (as The HuevoCartoon Show) *Happy Tree Friends *Superjail! *King of the Hill *Rick and Morty *Bob's Burgers *Dick Figures *Beavis and Butthead *Daria *12 oz. Mouse *Brickleberry *Ugly Americans *Moonbeam City *BoJack Horseman *Big Sadistic Brother* *Monica Teen (exclusive in Brazil) *Clemente (shorts) (exclusive in Argentina) *La Liga de los Semi Heroes (exclusive in Chile and Argentina) Club Boomerang *Be Cool, Scooby Doo! *George of the Jungle* *Inspector Gadget* *Oddbods *Looney Tunes **Tiny Toon Adventures **Animaniacs ***Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain **Taz-Mania **The Looney Tunes Show *Bunnicula *Mr. Bean (animated version) *Tom and Jerry (both original, Chuck Jones' revival, and Filmation revival) **Tom and Jerry Tales **Tom and Jerry Kids **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *The Garfield Show *Chowder *Peanuts *Totally Spies! *Marcus Level *Pink Panther and Pals *Masha and the Bear *Wabbit Grandes Entradas de Cine Teletoon (Big Ticket Movies) *Descendants (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere April 23, 2017) *Descendants 2 (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere June 2, 2019) *31 Minutos La Pelicula (Premiere June 11, 2017) *Adventures in Babysitting (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere June 4, 2017) *Bee Movie (Premiere May 20, 2017) *Home (Premiere July 2, 2017) *Puss in Boots (Premiere June 18, 2017) *Madagascar (Premiere April 30, 2017) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (Premiere May 28, 2017) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (Premiere August 19, 2018) *Penguins of Madagascar (Premiere June 30, 2019) *Sing (Premiere June 15, 2019) *The Loud House Movie (Premiere August 2, 2020) *Coco (2017) (Premiere June 13, 2020) *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (Premiere October 8, 2017) *Welcome to Monster High (2016) (Premiere October 14, 2018) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the Movie (Premiere May 27, 2018) *Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart the Movie 2: Friends of the Snow-Laden Sky (Premiere October 7, 2018) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: The Movie (Premiere August 9, 2020) *The LEGO Movie (Premiere May 7, 2017) *Hotel Transylvania (Premiere October 15, 2017) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (Premiere October 21, 2018) *Shrek (Premiere April 16, 2017) *Shrek 2 (Premiere June 25, 2017) *Shrek the Third (Premiere July 15, 2018) *Shrek Forever After (Premiere August 4, 2019) *Trolls (Premiere June 8, 2019) *Minions (Premiere June 10, 2018) *Despicable Me (Premiere May 7, 2017) *Despicable Me 2 (Premiere July 8, 2018) *Despicable Me 3 (Premiere August 18, 2019) *The Secret Life of Pets (Premiere July 1, 2018) *The Angry Birds Movie (Premiere June 9, 2018) *The Peanuts Movie (Premiere May 21, 2017) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere May 14, 2017) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere May 28, 2017) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere August 11, 2019) *Ferdinand (Premiere June 20, 2020) *Zootopia (Premiere June 6, 2020) Teletoon Jr. *Dora the Explorer *Baby Looney Tunes *Sheriff Carie's Wild West *Pocoyo *Super Why *Peppa Pig *Medialuna (exclusive in Argentina) **Medialuna y las Noches Magicas **Medialuna: Aventuras en la Selva *Cubeez *Rugrats *Peg + Cat *Doki *Rollie Pollie Ollie *Jelly Jamm *Shimmer and Shine *The Backyardigans *Jake and the NeverLand Pirates *LazyTown (also on Boomerang Latin America) *ToddWorld (starting with the third season/reruns) *Little Robots *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Current Programming Blocks and Seasonal Programming Blocks *'Porque Sí (XQSí)' - TBA *'Christmas Toon' - TBA *'VotaToon' (also on Cartoon Network Latín America) - TBA *'Toons of Horror '(Halloween) - TBA Category:Lists Category:Teletoon Category:Article stubs Category:Come back